Random Scribblings
by kitkat159
Summary: Ginny's last year at Hogwarts. This will be a DG story and is done in some semblence of a diary format or letters. Please R&R! Sorry to all of my readers that it took so long, explanation inside!
1. Ginny Sept 3

Dear Diary,  
  
Hello! My name is Ginevra Molly Weasley. I am a seventeen-year-old girl going to Hogwarts this year. To be perfectly honest I'm not exactly sure why I'm doing this. I don't do diaries or this whole "writing down my thoughts" thing because of what happened in my first year. You see, diary, when I was eleven Draco Malfoy's father, Lucius, tried to kill me. He slipped a diary that contained he-who's-name-must-always-be-hyphenated's memory. Tom Riddle. That bastard. Anyway, I was basically possessed, used to open up the chamber of secrets, and almost killed. And then Harry Potter, the boy who doesn't know how to die, saved my life. Now, I had a crush on Harry the whole year and him saving me. Like a knight in shining armor, made me fall head over heels in love with him. Thank God I eventually got over it. Now we're just really good friends. He's practically one of my brothers! Any way, this year is my last year at Hogwarts. I'm still not sure if it'll rock or not.  
  
**_Reason's Why This Year Will Totally_**

**_ROCK:_**

The Dream Team is gone

FINALLY no siblings at Hogwarts

No Draco Malfoy

I'm an adult

I can apparate

Final year of school

_**SUCK:**_

The Dream Team is gone

I don't have any close friends

I do have an ex who's in love with me AND he's a Slytherin

No one will treat me like an adult.

I can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds

NEWTS

Well, they are about even. Oh! We're arriving at Hogwarts now! Wonder who the DADA professor will be this year. We've never had the same one twice in a row!  
  
**_GMW_**

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Hi y'all! This is the first story that I've ever posted here, but I love to read these fics. I'm sorry that it's short, but I should be updating often (hopefully) and I'm planning on having each chapter be one diary entry in someone's diary. Umm...I hope everyone likes it and I would love to have people review, no matter what they say. Just please try to be nice. Helpful comments not hurtful. THANKS!

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter and his world are not mine. Nothing's mine. It's all someone elses.


	2. Ginny Sept 4

Dear Diary,  
  
This year is going to totally suck! I just found out who is teaching DADA this year and now I get to cross off tree from my "rock" and two from my "suck" lists. That means that this year is going to suck. Harry bloody Potter and Draco bloody Malfoy are teaching DADA this year. TOGETHER! They hate each other! Harry never told me he was teaching! He was at my house for the whole bloody summer and he never bloody breathed a bloody word. Bloody bastard. So, I'm just sitting there eating when Dumbledore says:  
  
"Attention students. This year we have another new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but we are in for a real treat. Much like a lemon drop. This year we will have two Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter."  
  
Now, at that time I had a piece of bread in my mouth and I screeched "What!" and my roll spewed out all over Colin, who grimaced and goes "Gee, thanks Ginbug." And then I remembered why I had spat my roll at Colin, so I did the only logical thing I could do. I started banging my head on the table. Now the whole entire hall were already looking at me because I had screeched so now the whole bloody school thinks I'm a bloody lunatic.  
  
Dumbledore just sits there and says "Miss Weasley? Are you all right?" while Harry and Malfoy are laughing! At me! Anyway, eventually everyone started eating again, so I went up to the teacher's table to have a little "chat" with Harry bloody Potter. I got up there and I glared. He's laughing with Malfoy! Like they're friends! When he noticed me he asked me if I was all right. And started laughing again. So, I glared. And I pointed my finger at him.  
  
"You." That's all I said. Until my temper got the better of me. Then I just started talking. I really have no idea what I was saying. Eventually Harry stopped me.  
  
"Err. Terribly sorry Gin but all I caught was 'You ruined my final year'"  
  
So I go "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that!" I must have sounded intelligent there. I turn to my black bag and started digging through it to find a small black book with a blue G on the front (my diary) and I whip it out, flip to the first page where by rock/suck list is and stopped. Pointing. "See this Potter? You to Malfoy. This is why you gits just ruined my year! Watch!" I once again started digging through my bag and realized that I had left my quills at the table. "Shit. Do either of you happen to have a writing utensil of some sort?" Malfoy, of course, did. A nice thick black marker, which fit perfectly with my angry mood. "Thanks!" I uncapped the marker and drew some nice, thick, black lines through five of the points on my lists. Then I waved it around in their faces some more and continued rambling incoherently.  
  
"Ginevra Molly Weasley. What is that" Harry eventually said, and I blanched. I'm not allowed to have a diary after what happened in my first year. So, I went for innocent.  
  
"What is what, Harry?" I asked while slipping it into the secret pocket of my bag. Damn, I just remembered that Harry bought me this bag for Christmas and knows about the secret pocket! Anyway...  
  
"The black book with the blue G you were just waving in my face."  
  
"What book?" I said, trying to look puzzled.  
  
"Fere- Draco. Did you see the book?" Damn.  
  
"Yes Scarf- Potter. I did. It looked like a diary to me." Double damn.  
  
"Ginny. Do you have a diary?" Harry asked, his voice dangerously calm.  
  
"Now Harry, why would I have a diary? You know I'm not allowed to."  
  
"Ginevra Molly Weasley."  
  
"Harold James Potter."  
  
"You both sound like you're two." Malfoy piped in.  
  
"Shut it Malfe- Draco."  
  
"What. No full name for me Pott- Harry."  
  
"Draconis Alexander Malfoy." I said warningly.  
  
"Hey! How did you find out my full name?"  
  
"I have my sources."  
  
"You mean Nymphadora?"  
  
"Did you know that your initials spell DAM?" I asked, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Shut it Weaslette."  
  
"Now, now, now. No being rude to your student s Professor DAM." "Detention Miss Weasley." "WHAT!" Harry and I cried. "For what?" I asked.  
  
"Talking back. Anyway, Pothe- Harry. What were you yelling at her about?" Damn that bastard.  
  
"Gin. Did you have a diary?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Than what was that book?"  
  
"A homework organizer."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes." I said exasperated and turned to join my friends for supper.  
  
"Miss Weasley."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"Your detention is on Saturday and eight in the morning."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
By that time everyone had cleared out of the Great Hall, so I quickly excused my self and left. It's getting late. I'd better go to bed. Tomorrow is my first day of classes.  
  
GMW AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi again. I updated really quickly because I wanted to make sure that it all works and stuff. Chances are I won't be able to update this quickly (twice in one day) again. Anyway, I really hope that everyone likes the story and that y'all will R&R. DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Harry Potter or his universe. I still don't own anything. 


	3. Harry Sept 4

Dear Journalie type thing.  
  
I really need to get a name for you! How about Bob. No. Leo. No. Dan. Yeah, I like Dan.  
  
Dan. Hi! I'm Harry Potter! I have many nicknames. Like...Boy (my uncle), Scarface, Pottie, Pothead (Ferret face before he turned nice... well kinda nice.), The Boy Who Lived (like the whole fricking wizarding world), Mr. Potter (Snape), Prongs Jr. (P and M), and one of my favorites: The Boy Who Doesn't Know How To Die (my best friend's little sister who is now like a best friend to me and a little sister to me named Ginny. She says that I'm not special enough to have the letters capitalized, though. Tehe...I capitalized them anyway.)  
  
So, Dan, I'm starting my first day of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow with Draco Malfoy. At Hogwarts. When it was announced last night who would be teaching Ginny spat her roll out on her best friend Colin Creevey (he used to follow me around with a camera. A fricking camera!) and then she started to bang her head against the table. That was pretty funny. Although, in retrospect, maybe I should have told her I was going to be teaching at Hogwarts. I was at her house all summer and never mentioned it to her. Anyway, she came up to me later on and glared and yelled at me. And then I told her that I had only heard her say something like I ruined her last year at Hogwarts. Then she goes "oh, yeah, I forgot about that" I was just like "what the hell". I didn't actually say that though, cause she probably would have slapped me if I had. Gin had developed quite a temper...kinda scary.  
  
I think that she has a diary. When she was yelling at me she yanked out this little black book with a blue G on it and was showing me a list she had in it. She said it was a homework planner, but if it was why would she have a list in there that says whether or not the year is going to be good or bad in a homework planner? Then she informed Malfoy that his initials spelled DAM, which I found hilarious, but that earned her a detention. My poor little Ginbug.  
  
I'm really hungry. I think that I'm going to head down to the kitchens for some food. Be back soon!  
  
I'm back. I really love the banana muffins that the house elves make. With some nice gooey peanut butter on top. I saw Malfoy down at the kitchens. He was scribbling furiously on a piece of paper that he then threw in to the fire while laughing maniacally. He kinda scares me. Oh well. I'm going to turn in and get nice and rested for tomorrow. Bye Dan!  
  
**_ HJP_**

_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_ Hi again. I'm just having fun writing this story. I hope that everyone who's reading it likes it and I'd appreciate it if you left a review. Just a happy face (if you like it) or a frowny face (if you don't) will do. Please? It would make me so happy. Thanks. Also, if you do review, tell me who's diary thing you would like to see.

**_Vampsy:_** I hope that you do think that these chapters are good, and there will be more characters coming in later. Thank you for being my first ever reviewer!

**_SeraphStar:_** I'm so glad that you liked it. I'm also glad that you found the little almost insults good.

**_Brianne:_** Thank you very much for correcting the spelling of Ginny's name. I tried to fix it and I think it worked.

_DISCLAIMER: _Shockingly enough I wasn't able to beg, buy, borrow, or steal Harry Potter and his universe from J.K. Rowling overnight. It's still not mine.


	4. Draco Sept 4

Hello. I'm not going to tell you my name because it doesn't matter. I'm going to burn this paper anyway. So.  
  
Crap. I changed my mind. To write about me I need my name. I'm Draconis Alexander Malfoy. Yes, it is a funny name. BUT it's not my fault. Blame my mum and father. No, wait. Don't blame my mum. I love my mum. My mum is the nicest mum in the whole world. Blame my father. He's a butthead. He can deal. Actually, he's more than a butthead. He's a deatheater. He wants me to be a deatheater too. That's why I came here. Hogwarts. I'm teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts here with Saint Potter. Oops. I'm supposed to call him _Harry_ now. Dumbledore told us to get along. Well, I refuse to call Pothead Harry on a piece of paper where I write down my innermost thoughts that will be burned soon. Anyway, teaching here doesn't seem like its going to be fun. I mean, I'm going to be surrounded by a bunch of lame, whiney children who don't respect me. The Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors all hate me just because I was a little bit mean to them when I went here last year. The Slytherins hate me because they all think I'm running away from my duty to serve Moldy Voldy. Which I am.  
  
I've already seen how bad this year is going to be. When it was announced that Scarface and I were going to be teaching together Weaslette (I don't remember her first name) started banging her head on the table after spitting her roll all over Camera Boy (I don't remember his name either). Crap. Speaking of not knowing names. I'm going to have to learn them, aren't I? To teach the children. Anyway, while all the other children were eating Weaslette came up to me and Scarface and started yelling at him. And then she told me that my initials spell out DAM. Which they do, but it wasn't very nice of her to point that out. I've never been mean to her. Well, not a lot anyway. So, I gave her a detention. I think she deserved it, don't you? But I just realized that that means that now I actually have to spend time with her. Maybe I can convince Potter to give someone else a detention at that time too. Not likely, but it's worth a shot.  
  
La de da de da. Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Ti Do. That's solflege. I think. I used to sing in a choir, when I was really little. Our community had created a choir for Christmas time called the "Little Angels" and we preformed on Christmas Eve. That was fun. I also had to learn how to play the piano and the French horn. Like no one who I went to school with had ever heard of it, but it's a quite beautiful instrument.  
  
I just read over what I had written and was remembering what little weasel looked like when she was fighting with Scarface. I've always heard that a woman looks most beautiful when pissed off, and it is true with Weasley #7. What is her name? I think it's Virginia. She always looks so lonely when she's walking around. It's just something I remember from last year. I wonder why? You know, I'm not sure that Virginia is her name. It could have been Jennifer. I just remember that Potter always called her something that sounded like Jen or Gin. Maybe it was Jane or Jean.  
  
So one of the house elves just ran up to me saying that there was a letter that had just come for me. It arrived on a raven. My father is the only one I know that uses a raven to deliver the post.  
  
Crap. It was from my father. He says he wants me to join the deatheaters soon. Like over Christmas Break. Ha. Like I'd actually do that! {insane laughter} Goodbye piece of paper.  
  
**_DAM  
_**  
{more insane laughter and throws both sheets of paper in the fire}

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Hi everyone. I'm really greatful to everyone that reviews, so please review! Reviews make me happy! If you review, please tell me if I made Draco sound to babyish in the beginning, cause I think I may have. Anyway, I really hope that you all liked this chapter. Also, if you review {please review} tell me what other characters you want to see diary entries of. I'm willing to do _almost_ anyone.

**_MidnightxDragon:_** I'm really glad that you liked the part with the roll. I do realize that it's short, but I'm trying to update often which should be easier now that school's ending. I have three more exams left before summer vacation starts. I read back through the chapters from the beginnning and Ginny does have a slightly bad attitude, but she was just suprised and upset about what's going on. She should get happier by the end of the story. Ginny probably won't be like "I love pink colored bunnies and rainbows" but less pissed at Harry.

**_Phoenix:_** Thanks for the smilie face! :P

**_Dorthey Star:_** Thanks for reviewing! I'm going to assume that that quote meant that you liked it.

_DISCLAIMER: _I still don't own Harry Potter. Or his universe. I wish I did.


	5. R Sept 5, FG Sept 5, H Sept 5

Harry,  
  
How are you? Haven't seen you in a while mate. Guess what. I asked Hermione out and she said yes! We're going out on Saturday night. What should I wear? What should I say? What should I do? You gotta help me out here, or I could die!  
  
How's your new job going? Does it totally suck working with Mal-ferret? If it were me, I would have killed him already.  
  
OH! I was looking at one of Mum's "Witch Weekly" magazines and you're the most eligible bachelor! Mal-ferret's the second most and I'm the third. We must have risen in popularity since the defeat of You-Know-Who. No other famous people were in front of us! Like no rock stars or anything! Isn't that cool? You'll never guess who else made it. He was number 7. Gilderoy Lockheart. Can you believe it? I mean, people still like him and everything. Weird, huh.  
  
All right, so write me back soon so I don't die on my date with Hermione. Oh, Fred and George sent you a little note, which is in here too, ok?  
  
-Ron  
  
P.S. Just to warn you, they got this new Quick Quotes Quill, that is the newest version. It doesn't make up all this crap like Rita Skeeter's did. That bug.

* * *

Harry!  
  
What's up mate?  
  
We heard that Ickle Ronnikens was writing you a note and felt the need to attach our thoughts too.  
  
This is actually from all of us, not just us.  
  
That made no sense Forge.  
  
Shut it Gred.  
  
Anyway Harry, we just had a quick question for you.  
  
You see, this is the first year that our little Ginbug is all alone at Hogwarts.  
  
Even though you're there  
  
We're quite scared for her  
  
Did you know that there are boys at Hogwarts Harry?  
  
There are. They're hormone filled, sex crazed boys.  
  
Can you believe it?  
  
There weren't any of those when we were there.  
  
We just want you to make sure that no one comes near our little Ginbug.  
  
Or you will die.  
  
Along with that icky boy.  
  
On a more pleasant note...  
  
We'd like to invite you and Ginny to our opening in Hogsmeade.  
  
You can bring Malfoy along too.  
  
We have some treats that I'm just sure he'd love.  
  
Please come!  
  
It's on the second Hogsmeade weekend.  
  
-Us

* * *

Ron,  
  
You really are a bloody idiot. I can't believe it took you that long to ask Mione out. It doesn't matter what you do or what you say because she's known you for eight years. She's seen you at your best and at your worst, although they are pretty similar. You two will have a great time and you have to owl me as soon as you get home to tell me what happened.  
  
I don't mind the job so far, but today was my first day of classes. Malfoy isn't dead, and I have to be nice to him! It's really icky.  
  
Thanks for letting me know about the "Witch Weekly" thing. That's probably why all the girls were acting so weird today. I haven't had Ginny's class yet, but just think what a bunch of seventh year Gryffindor girls are going to be like. And they're with the Slytherins. I'm going to die. That's so weird that Lockheart made the list too.  
  
I included a note for Fred and George. Could you please give it to them? Thanks mate.  
  
-Harry

* * *

Weasley Brothers,  
  
Of course I'll keep an eye on Ginny. I have no desire to die, thank you very much. And just to let you know there were boys at Hogwarts when you were there. They were even of the hormone filled, sex crazed variety. You were some of them. I'll let Ginny know about the opening thing, and I'll be sure to bring Malfoy along. Thanks!  
  
-Harry

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Hello! It's me again. I've decided that it's impossible to do a D/G fic that I will like without any mention of Ginny's brothers, so I decided to make this a diary and letter type of thing. I hope everyone liked it. Please R&R! 

**_Dorthey Star:_** I'm sorry that most of your review was deleted. That's very depressing. It would be totally cool if you decided to review the chapters that were deleted from your review. I love reviews. They make me happy.

**_MidnightxDragon:_** I'm glad that this last chapter was longer. I'm glad you liked the insane laughter thing. As for the comment on your last review, I had just eaten chocolate. Did you know that I get insane when I eat chocolate. My hands take on a life of their own and make me type funny things that I normally wouldn't type. I love chocolate.

**_dracolovesginny/Ashen:_** Thank you very much for both of your reviews. I'm glad that you like the story and that you like how Harry calls his diary Dan. Thank you very much for telling me that you thought that this is a great story and that I shouldn't let anyone tell me otherwise. That made my day.

_DISCLAIMER: _I still don't own Harry Potter. It's getting quite sad saying this every time.


	6. Harry Sept 5

DAN! My good old friend. How are you? I'm doing all right. Today was my first day of teaching. That was just bushels of fun. We got to teach the first, second, third, and forth years today. All of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. I felt so bad for the Hufflepuffs. Malfoy hated them when we were in school and still does. He decided it would be fun to terrorize the first years a bit. I really hope that they aren't scarred for life. He was making all of these innuendoes. I'm sure that some of the children understood them and those that didn't will probably ask someone else. It'll probably wind up being someone like Gin asking someone like Ron and the someone like Ron will flip out and try to kill Draco tomorrow. Crap. We're all gonna die. Okay, that may be a bit over dramatic of me, but who cares.  
  
Oh, look. It's Pig.  
  
I just got a letter from Ron asking what he should do on his date with Hermione. That idiot is acting like he's never seen her before. I mean, honestly. He's only known her for how long? Good grief. Oh, my gosh. I sound like Charlie Brown, you know that muggle comic strip "Peanuts". He always says good grief. I also got a letter from Fred and George. They're warning me to not let any guys get near Gin. Now I'm going to be seen as the bad guy if I prevent her from dates. I was threatened with death. I'm actually surprised they haven't killed Ginny's ex yet. He was a bastard. Oh, just remembered, I get to teach him and Ginny tomorrow in the same exact class. We're all in deep shit. AND I've just discovered that I've been named the "Witch Weekly" most eligible bachelor or some crap like that and Malfoy's number two. Ron let me know in his letter. My life sucks.  
  
So, Dan, what's new in your life. Not much, eh? Well, one would hope not. You're a journal. They aren't supposed to come to life. Although, Ginny's did once. That was probably one of the worst experiences of her life. She's had some rough times. Crap, another owl.  
  
It was Malfoy. He wants me to put someone in detention at the same time as Ginny so he's not stuck alone with her. He didn't call her Ginny, though. He called her Ginnifer. I wonder if he thinks that's her real name. Hmmm. Now, the only question is do I tell him, or do I force him to take role call tomorrow and have him caller Ginnifer instead of Ginevra. This is tough. Embarrass Malfoy and Gin, or neither. Actually, it would embarrass Gin that much, would it. Nope. There we go. I've made up my mind! I'm going to let Malfoy make an ass out of himself. Stupid Ferret.  
  
You know, I kinda feel bad for Malfoy. I mean, he has like the worst initials of all time, and people call him Ferret all the time. He has some pretty bad nicknames. But then again, so do I. Pothead...hey, do you think he even grasps what Pothead means. I know that it's a muggle drug reference, but he hates all things muggle. He may have no clue what so ever. I'll have to ask him. Anyways...really tired now, so I think I'll turn in. Big day tomorrow, lots of classes with issues. And I still have to decide if I'm going to give someone a detention or not. I guess I'll decide tomorrow and see if anyone really pisses me off. Good night.  
  
_**HJP **_

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Hi again. This is going to be the last time I update again until at least Sunday. I'm going away with my family, but I can't remember where. I just finished all of my exams so I came home and realized that I'm leaving, so decided to type up a quick chapter. Anyway, I hope that you all have a great couple of days, good luck on exams if anyone has any left, and review!

**_Dorthey Star:_** I'm so glad that you liked the part with Fred and George. Thank you so much for recommending this to one of your friends. That's like a huge compliment. Muchas gracias!

**_dracolovesginny/Ashen:_** Hello to my loyal and hyper reviewer. Just to let you know, I read what other authors write to other people all the time. Thank you for the permission to eat chocolate AND here was/is a dan chapter to make you happy.

_DISCLAIMER:_ neither Harry Potter or Peanuts is mine. Are mine? you get the idea. go sue someone else.


	7. Draco Sept 6

How much trouble would I get in for triple homicide? A lot, probably. I can see the headlines now: Rich and devastatingly handsome Malfoy heir sent to Azkaban for killing the "boy who doesn't know how to die", Ginny "Weaslette" Weasley (a.k.a. Weasel number 7), and Weasel #7's ex- boyfriend...Derek Flint.  
  
That's a really long headline! I've decided that I won't kill them all because a) I have no desire to go to Azkaban and b) I would die because Weasels numbers 1-6 would kill me, along with their parents for killing Weaslette and Potty, the world would kill me for killing Potty, and Marcus Flint would kill me for killing Derek, his younger brother. Why would I kill them, you ask? I'll tell you.  
  
Potter: He's an evil butthead. I sent him a letter yesterday asking very politely if he would mind putting someone in detention today so I wouldn't be stuck alone with Ginnifer. He didn't respond and made me do roll call today in class and I politely call out  
  
"Ginnifer?" and she just sat there talking with her friends doing her best to ignore Derek who wouldn't stop poking her shoulder. "Ginnifer?" Finally I went up to her and said, quite loudly, "GINNIFER!" She just looked at me like I was insane.  
  
"Um, Professor, who are you talking to?"  
  
"YOU! You know Ginnifer, if you don't answer when I call your name, I will mark you absent, give you a detention, and deduct house points."  
  
"Professor DAM, my name isn't Ginnifer, it's Ginevra.'  
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
"If you aren't going to bother calling me by my real name than I'll call you what I want to."  
  
"But Potter said..." I trailed off looking at him, chuckling fool.  
  
"Harry, er, Professor Potter knows my real name, Ginevra Molly Weasley."  
  
"Potter........" I growled.  
  
"Continue the roll call, Malfoy" he said. So I did. But grrrrrrrrrr, he made me look like such an idiot in front of our whole class! The good news is he did get sufficiently pissed off at Derek Flint to give him a detention. Oh, wait, that's a bad thing. Flint was dating Weaslette but he cheated on her and she broke up with him, that stupid bastard. Crap. I just felt sorry for a Weasley. It was stupid of him, though. She gave him a Bat Boogey Curse and I know how much those suck. Personal experience.  
  
Weaslette: She called my Professor DAM in front of my first class! And she Bat Boogeyed me in my fifth year. And she's pretty. I did not just write that. Crap, I did. I have to go kill my self now.  
  
{Decided to not kill himself and just take a nice big swig of Firewhiskey instead} [A.N.: he's in the kitchens]  
  
Derek Flint: He cheated on Ginny. {More thoughts of death and Firewhiskey} and I just never liked him, he was always very cocky. {More Firewhiskey, now drunk}  
  
Hey, someone's coming in here, shhhhhhhhhhh. We gotta be quiet so they don't see us.  
  
{Backs up against a wall, conveniently forgetting the invisibility cloak that got him down there and puts his two first fingers together like as a gun, something he saw on a muggle movie once. Ginny walks in.}  
  
Tehehe. The girl of my thoughts, insane thoughts, just walked in here. I jumped out of my hiding spot and shouted "GINNY!!"  
  
"Holy shit! Malfoy, you scared the crap out of me." She said slowly backing away from me while waving her hand in front of her face.  
  
"Hi Gin. I want some gin. My Firewhiskey's almost gone!"  
  
"You need some breath mints Malfoy. How much Firewhiskey did you drink?"  
  
"A lot" I said.  
  
"C'mon Malfoy, we're going to get you to your room."  
  
Instead of taking me to my room she dragged me to the DADA room where we found Harry diligently working. He took one look at me and asked Ginny how much I had drank.  
  
She just held up the almost empty bottle of Firewhiskey.  
  
"Was that full?"  
  
"I found the seal on the ground."  
  
"Thanks Gin. I'll take care of him"  
  
Potter than dragged me to my room and started to shove me into bed when I saw my blazing fire, so I told him to wait, I scribbled on you and now I'm going to burn you. Goodbye.  
  
DAM  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm back! And I wrote another chapter. Fun stuff.  
  
SeraphStar: Thank you for reviewing chapter 4. I'm glad you liked the music reference. I just had to stuff it in there somehow, I play French horn, piano, and I'm in chorus. I'm super excited that you like the sound of it! Yay! CHAPTER 6: I'm not sure it's a good thing that I channel them well, that's kinda freaky. Oh well. I'm glad you liked Ginnifer. And the pothead thing will be resolved soon, hopefully. I'm not sure what the resolution will be. Thank you!  
  
Ashen: I'm glad you were happy about seeing Dan. I had so much fun on the family trip! I didn't get to shower for four fricking days because there were no showers at the place we were staying at, and on the way home my parents are like 'lets go out for dinner!' so we stopped at wendy's and saw actual people, and we were all gross and icky. Blech. I'm glad you feel special. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Dorthey Star: I'm glad you were amused the Crap. We're all gonna die. line. I decided that life would just be so much more interesting if Gin's ex was a Slytherin. It makes it more drama-y? I think. Yes, he kinda made an ass out of himself, but it was funnier when I was thinking of it in my head than it turned out on paper. I'm so glad you think my chapters are wonderful. That's a huge compliment. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry. I don't own anything that you recognize. It's not mine. 


	8. Ginny Sept 6

Dear Diary,  
  
Ugh. I just returned from helping a totally drunk Malfoy from the kitchens to the DADA room. I was just heading down to the kitchens for some food when he jumps out at me screaming my name. It scared the shit out of me. And I told him that. Then he called me by my nickname (Gin not Ginnifer, like he called me for roll call) and commented about how he wanted some gin because his Firewhiskey was all gone. God, what a freak! And Dumbledore is actually trusting him to teach us! I'm still wondering how I survived my first DADA class. It was totally nuts! Malfoy and Harry both made this Witch Weekly's top bachelors thing and all of the girls in my class were totally insane, like drooling over him and stuff. All of the Slytherin girls were all over Malfoy because they're insane, and all over Harry because he's the equilivent of a bad boy in their house. The Gryffindors were all over Harry because, well, all us Gryffindors are just totally obsessed with Harry bloody Potter, couldn't you tell? {Bright chipper smile, while grinding her teeth} That was sarcasm, just to let you know Diary. The Gryffs were all totally hitting on Malfoy too because, he was the resident bad boy last year and we just all love older men. {Another smile}  
  
Did you know that your teeth really start to hurt when you do to many fake smiles? Well, they do. Another reason that I almost died is because stupid, dumb ass Flint wouldn't leave me alone. And then halfway through the lesson Harry decides to ask him what the answer to a question, and he hadn't been paying attention at all which annoyed Harry to no end. His response to Harry's question was "Ginny" in this really dazed, stupid, love sick voice. Malfoy looked so disgusted, and Harry looked pissed. He finally let his temper get the better of him and shouted at him. Flinty boy got a detention. The only bad thing is that Harry was being stupid and scheduled it at the same time that mine is. I mean, seriously.  
  
On a totally (kinda) different note, I wish that we were in the muggle world cause I really want to get a restraining order on that stupid, evil, death eater, bad boy wannabe. I've decided that death eater, like my nickname for Harry, doesn't deserve to be capitalized.  
  
Ugh. My detention with Malfoy, Harry, and Flinty is tomorrow. You know what, I'm bored. I'm going to give them nicknames.  
  
Malfoy: DAM (Draconis Alexander Malfoy) or TABTF (The Amazing Bouncy Twitchy Ferret)  
  
Harry: MFOB (My Fake Older Brother) or tbwdkhtd (the boy who doesn't know how to die)  
  
Flinty: DBIWSD (Dumb Bloody Idiot Who Should Die) or TLP (The Lovesick Puppy)  
  
Now I'm really tired and am heading off to bed. Good night.  
  
GMW  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hi everyone. I'm really really sorry that this is so short, but I had to baby-sit today and clean my room and I just wanted to get something out. Hopefully I'll get something else out soon! Please read and review. Thanks.  
  
SeraphStar: I'm glad that you were able to come home from marching band to find a funny chapter. Just out of curiosity, isn't your school done? Do you guys have to practice and march during the summer? And what time do you practice because I think I posted that at like 10 at night.  
  
Ashen: I felt like I was dying. My hair was so icky and the second we got home I went upstairs and took like an hour-long shower. My family wasn't overjoyed with that, but I was clean. Tehe. I'm glad you love Draco's pieces of paper that are then burned and glad that you love Dan. Sorry this wasn't a Dan chapter, but I was typing one up and was like. Whoa, I haven't done a Ginny chapter since the first and second chapters. Thanks for the positive feedback!  
  
Dorthey Star: I'm glad you love the Draco chapters, and he is much more funny drunk and giggling. It is amusing how Draco wants mini Flinty to die. How will they survive the detention? I'm not sure, so don't ask me. Hmmm. I should probably know, shouldn't I? Oh well. It'll pop out of my head soon. Thanks!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I still own none of it. Tear tear. 


	9. Derek Sept 7

What the hell is wrong with that bloody wanker? He gave me a detention and I didn't even do anything! I was just sitting there in DADA minding my own business, staring at Ginny, and that idiot asked me a question. I told him that it was Ginny and he started yelling at me and gave me a detention for eight o clock on Saturday morning! I can't wake up that early, it'll ruin my beauty sleep. I tried to stay after to explain that to Potter and Malfoy, but Potter didn't care and Malfoy just looked at me like I was a bug under his feet or something. It was really weird. We used to be civil to one another, acknowledging that the other lived and such, but he just ignored me. Asshole. Now thanks to one Miss Weasley (who I'm in love with) and one Mr. Potter (who I despise) I have one detention on Saturday. I was planning on going out with um...what's her face on Saturday. Now I can't.  
  
I just wish that stupid Ginny (my heart beats faster whenever I think of her) had never found me cheating on um...what's her face. A different what's her face than Saturday. If she hadn't than this all would have been wonderful and I wouldn't have detention.  
  
I wonder if there's a way to get out of this detention. I could call my brother, Marcus, and try to get him to threaten Malfoy do I don't have to do this detention.  
  
No, Potter gave me the detention. Damn. That won't work. Malfoy doesn't have enough power to get me out of that detention. He and Potter are supposed to be equals now.  
  
Okay, that's it. My life is officially over. I wouldn't have normally said that but one of the girls that was walking by me in the hall just said it. Hey, that was what's her face. Saturday not cheaterday. Just a sec.  
  
YES! I told her why I couldn't make it and she sympathized with me and kissed me. In front of her friend. She's a great kisser. Then her friend said, "Come on Julia, let's go." Her name's Julia! YES! I'm not going to die by girl I don't like killing me.  
  
I hate my life. Well, I'm going to bed now. Goodbye  
  
_**DJF  
**_  
_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ I know it's short, but there's a second chapter. Sorry.  
  
_DISCLAIMER:_ none of it is mine.


	10. Draco Sept 7

Hola. Me llamo Draco. Como estas?  
  
So, how's my Spanish? Mother wants me to practice more but all I can remember is how to say Hello, My name is Draco, and How are you. I should find a tutor. Just for vocabulary. I know how to do all of the verb conjugations and stuff. Maybe I'll ask Potter if he knows anyone who can speak Spanish.  
  
Speaking of Potter, detention with him, Ginevra, and Flint was today. That was one of the worst times of my life. Flint spent the whole time staring at Ginevra. I really wanted to strangle him. Of course, if I did, I would die. Well, maybe not die. I'd probably just get fired and then die. Joy.  
  
So, today Potter asked me the stupidest question ever. I mean, seriously.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Yes Pothead?"  
  
"Actually, that was my question. Do you even comprehend the meaning of Pothead?"  
  
"What doe you mean?"  
  
"Well, pothead is a muggle term for someone who does pot a lot, and I was just wondering if you knew what it meant."  
  
"Of course I know what it means! I may be a pureblood who acts like he hates muggles, but I'm really not. I have seen a muggle movie or two. Pothead was in one of these movies and it just sounded so much like your name, I stuck with it. The muggle movies are a lot better than ours. Have you ever seen any of them? They're quite excellent."  
  
During my little speech to Potter about movies Ginny and Flint looked up and they both looked shocked, as did Potter. Maybe I should have just stuck with the hating muggle stuff. Oh well.  
  
Hang on, owl.  
  
That was Potter apologizing to me about the pothead thing. I sent him a thing back saying it was ok and asking if he knew someone who could speak Spanish. I'm not sure why we're owling each other when his room is right next to mine. We share a goddamn bathroom. He could easily walk into my room if he wanted.  
  
Potter's owl is back. He said that the only person he knows that knows how to speak Spanish is his cousin Dudley, who he says I should stay far far away from and Ginny. I guess I'll have to ask her for a bit of help. That'll totally suck. I can picture her laughing in my face for asking for her help. She'll never help me. Although, it couldn't hurt to ask.  
  
Okay, I just sent her the owl and am waiting for her reply. I'll rest while waiting. Goodbye and please burn.  
  
_**DAM  
**_  
_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Here y'all go. Terribly sorry that this took so long. I got sidetracked with other stuff and kept on reading other fics and reviewing them and stuff. Anyway, thanks to all of you reviewers and readers.  
  
**SeraphStar:** I'm glad that you liked the nicknames. What instrument do you play in your marching band? Is it one of those marching bands where you get to do those nifty formations all over fields and stuff? Those have always looked like fun. My school is to small, so the only marching thing we do is having the regular band members march in parades like the Memorial Day one and play at the homecoming football game. It's not a lot of fun, especially the game, because our football team sucks and we always lose. Anyway, I got the subliminal message, it just took a bit. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
**xnishax08:** I'm so glad that you like my story and it's good that it's different. I updated. Wahoo! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
**Ashen:** Is it good or bad that this reminded you of your diary? Or scary...hmm. Anyway, your diary entry was quite...interesting! Very amusing though. I'm glad that you enjoyed reading from your diary and I came up with two new chapters for you. And everyone else...wow, that must make you feel special. I wanted to have this up a while ago, so I hope it didn't seem like a long wait. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Verny:** I'm glad you liked it. Really glad. Men in my world don't say icky either, except for my brother and friends, but that's only when they're mimicking me. Oh well. I'm overjoyed that you love the fic, and I hope you review again. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
_DISCLAIMER:_ this isn't mine. Well, the plot and stuff is, but none of the characters. Hey, Derek's mine isn't he. Wow. I own a character. YAY! 


	11. Ginny Sept 8

Dear Diary,  
  
Well...that was interesting. I had my detention yesterday with Malfoy, Harry, and Flinty (that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, by the way) in which I discovered that Malfoy isn't against all things muggle. He actually prefers their movies to ours. Well, so do I, but I've never acted better than muggles or anything like that. Well, today he sent me an owl asking me to tutor him in Spanish vocabulary. That's the interesting thing. Can you picture a Malfoy asking a Weasley for anything? I can't. I hope you can't. You're a diary and therefore shouldn't be able to picture anything.  
  
What do you think I should say? Do you think it might be weird tutoring a Malfoy, who is one of my teachers, in Spanish? Why does he even want to learn Spanish? That's really weird. I mean, I could understand French, maybe, or something more aristocratic sounding than Spanish. Although, it is a lovely language. Maybe we could work out a deal or something. I could teach him Spanish and he could teach me....something. I'll have to ask him if there is anything he can do that I'd like to learn.  
  
I'm quite disappointed that the detention I had yesterday took so long. It feels like lessons can't be starting back up tomorrow already. Ugh.  
  
Anyway, totally different subject, I saw this really really cute Ravenclaw staring at me yesterday and later, when I was in the library doing the homework that took up all of my free time yesterday, he came over and started flirting with me! Wouldn't it be totally awesome if he asks me out? I think it would be. This year there aren't any overprotective brothers to scare anyone off. Just Harry. Crap. I'm going to have to talk to him. Ooo. While I'm at it I can ask him what he thinks about my teaching Malfoy Spanish vocab stuff. I don't see why he can't do it on his own, I mean all you have to do is buy one of those nifty Spanish-English dictionaries that have that little voice that'll say all of the words.  
  
Okay, how does this look as a letter to Harry:  
  
Dear Harry, Hi. I was just wondering if you had gotten any form of threats from my older brothers about keeping all the guys here away from me and if you had, how much would it cost to um, persuade you to "forget" about their requests. I was also wondering about this whole Malfoy Spanish thing. I know you told him that I can speak Spanish. You, Mione, and my family are the only ones that know I can speak Spanish. Why does he even want to learn how to speak Spanish? That's kinda random isn't it? Well, please write back soon with your response. Pig has specific instructions to wait for your response, so hurry up! Ginny  
  
I think it's okay. Well, I hope it's okay cause I just sent it off with Pig. Maybe I should have used one of the school owls. Pig's not exactly the most trustworthy owl around. I'm going to head off to get ready for bed now. Showering and everything. I'll write back when I've gotten Harry's reply. Good night!  
  
GMW

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Tehe...I'm really bad at remembering to update, aren't I. Oh well. It'll all come out eventually. **Can you all please let me know in reviews if we want another Derek chapter or not.**

**_xnishax08:_** I'm glad that you liked my chapters, and thank you for the words of encourgament. I hope you like this chapter as well, and please review again. Thank you!

**_Dorthey Star:_** I'm sorry that there was no drunk and giggling Draco. There isn't any in this one either. tear tear. I'm glad that you were amused by saturday and cheaterday what's her face! Thank you!

**_Cinder2004:_** Thank you very much for reading and reviewing!

_DISCLAIMER:_ Still not mine. It's really sad.


	12. Harry Sept 8

DAN! How are you? It feels like I haven't written in forever. Well, I had my detention with Ginny and Draco and Flint the other day. That was interesting. I asked Draco if he understood the meaning of Pothead and he did. Creepy, huh. He even went so far as to admit that he likes muggle movies more than ours! It's just so weird because in school it was all 'I hate muggles, muggles should die. Mudbloods are stupid' and crap like that and now, one year later, he's like 'muggle movies are cooler than ours'. Well, at least I wasn't the only one surprised by that. Gin and Flint both stopped their cleaning to stare at him like he was insane. Although, he probably is.  
  
I really do think that he's going insane. He owled me the other day to ask if I knew anyone who spoke Spanish. Can you say random? I mean, that's like me just randomly walking up to Moldy Voldy and being like 'Hi! I know I despise you and vice versa and one of us must kill the other etc. but I was just wondering if you happened to know anyone that speaks French.' I mean, what the hell!  
  
Good Lord. I just read what I had written. Can you picture that happening? That would be hilarious! If I did that he would probably keel over from the shock and die. He's not exactly the youngest guy in the world. Dumbledore's older, but Voldy almost died and Dumbledore has been pretty safe so far. Hey, that's a pretty good plan to get rid of him. If I did that then he would probably be so shocked that I could bump him off. I don't want to be a murderer though.  
  
Life sucks. Actually, while I was in America for a couple of weeks before heading to The Burrow earlier I saw this poster thingy that says 'Life's a bitch, then you die.' I found that pretty funny. America's a really nice country. Every one there is so unique. Muggle America and Magical America are almost mixed. There are plenty of television shows and computer things that have to do with magic, and there are some out there who aren't overly shy about being witches. I'm not sure they're all witches or wizards though. A bunch of them follow the Wiccan religion.  
  
America had all of these special poster things that were really neat with these sayings on them. One said 'I respect your opinion, I just think it's stupid.' I'm going to make a list of the funny ones.  
  
Sorry, it's not my day to care. Gee, I'd like to care, but I don't possess that gene. Do I look like a freakin' people person? I'm not good at empathy, will you settle for sarcasm? I'm trying to see things your way, but I can't get my head up my butt. Tell me, where is this bright side you speak of? Well, beat me senseless and call me happy. Believe what you want and shut the hell up. Honk if you do everything your told. I'm not cynical, everything just sucks.  
  
There were so many more, I can't remember them all.  
  
Sorry for the pause there, I got an owl from Gin. She's one smart girl. She had already figured out if I had gotten threats from her brothers about boys and she was wondering what it would cost to bribe me to forget them. She thinks it's random that Malfoy wants to learn Spanish too. So much for Pig's instructions to wait for a response. He just flew out my window. I can see why Ron decided to buy a new owl and give that one to Gin. I have to write her back now, so I'll write to you later. Bye Dan.  
  
HJP  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: hey y'all. Tehehe. That reminded me of the Gretchen Wilson song, redneck woman. Listen to it. You can watch the video at So, I'm feeling like Ron at the moment. There are spiders invading the computer room. I'm just sitting here trying to type and the spiders are jumping out at me! Eeks. I need more people to tell me if they like Derek or not. I got one vote yes and one vote no. The yes was an only when necessary. So, please tell me. You're writing a review anyway (hopefully) so just add a yes or a no. Please?  
  
SeraphStar: I'm glad that you liked it. Japanese sounds interesting, but hard to learn. Some of my friends are like obsessed with anime and one of them is trying to learn Japanese on her own. It just looks so hard. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Cinder2004: Thank you for telling me your thoughts on the Derek issue. Sorry there is no Draco in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Dorthey Star: Once again no drunk and giggling Draco, but there is some Draco. I know what you mean about the talking dictionary thing. Next year I get to take Spanish IV, which is college level Spanish I. I'm worried I'm going to die. Hopefully I won't. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
xnishax08: I'm glad that you're hooked and that you like the "great chapters". So, I'm a pretty curious person...what's it like living in Texas? Hot? I don't think I could stand it. I like the cold New York winters and the cool falls/springs.  
  
Unknown-Ruler: Thank you very much for telling me what you think about the Derek thing. They're not together in this chapter. Sorry if it's moving kinda slowly. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter stuff isn't mine. The bumper stickers came from There were a couple Harry Potter ones there like 'Hogwarts Dropout', 'What would Harry do', and 'Have you hugged your potions master today'. 


	13. Draco Sept 10

Dear Piece of Paper that will be burnt soon:  
  
I can't believe I'm continuing to write on you stupid scrap papers. My father would kill me if he ever found out. I can picture him right now. 'Malfoys do not keep journals. Blah blah blah.' That's what I hear most of the time when he talks. It winds up getting me in trouble because I don't have any clue what he says and I just agree to make him happy. I really should have learned by now, but I haven't. Like at one point, I think I may have agreed to marry Pansy. I mean, I like Pansy and everything. She was never annoying or screechy like some people thought that she was. She's nice! I just think of her like a sister, not a wife.  
  
I've been having some really strange dreams lately about Ginny Weasley. Ever since I asked her to help me with Spanish, she's been on my mind and I don't know why. I also seem to be seeing her everywhere I go. It's quite sickening that I can't get her off my mind. She just disgusts me with those long, thick auburn curls, and those big chocolate...er...mud colored eyes. What color is mud for eyes? Silver is a much better color.  
  
I think I'm going insane. How do you say that in Spanish? Yo creo...something. Blech. That Weasley had better girl had better owl me back soon with a response. Oh. Here comes an owl now.  
  
This is what it says:  
  
Professor Malfoy: If you truly need assistance with Spanish I will help you if you do a couple of things for me. You have to come with Harry and me to Hogsmeade on the Second Weekend. I'm assuming that you aren't going home for Christmas and my mother invited you to come to the Burrow with us. You now have Christmas plans. Don't worry, my brothers won't hurt you. A lot. Be nicer to my friends and myself in class. You are, at times, acting totally biased and it isn't fair.  
  
Contact me with a list of good times for you and I'll tell you when we will meet. Can we work in the DADA room or would you prefer the library.  
  
Ginevra Weasley  
  
That Weasley girl should have been put in Slytherin. Reminder to self: ask her if the Sorting Hat considered any other houses for her and why. It could have considered Slytherin. Potter was telling me the other day that she asked him how much it would cost for him to "forget" that her brothers put him on strict no boys near Ginny watch. He showed me the letter that the twins sent him. Funny stuff right there. They were blabbering on about how there are boys at Hogwarts and that there weren't any when they were there. Mental, that whole family. AND I have to spend Christmas with them. Crap.  
  
Well, I'm going to let you burn now. Bye.  
  
DAM  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's short and not very good, but I'm leaving tonight to go to Boston with my grandparents/family and I wanted to get one more chapter up. I won't be back until Wednesday.  
  
easilyamused: I completely agree about the whole conflict character thing and am glad that you like the diary thing. I'm glad the sayings amused you. Thank you very much for reviewing.  
  
Dorthey Star: Here's your Draco chapter. I hope you like it. I really don't want to take Spanish next year, or if I do have it be on a normal high school junior level but no. my school is stupid. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
xnishax08: I'm glad you think that Derek's cool. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
harrys-girl103: I'm assuming that you aren't reading this right now, because you said that you didn't find the plot entertaining. Ginny was obsessed with the word 'bloody' but just for that chapter. I'm glad that you liked the original names and thank you for taking the time to review.  
  
akuweaselgirl: I'm glad that you like the story. I updated so you have no need to come and try to chop off my fingers and toes. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
volly118: Thank you for reviewing nine times (I think I counted that correctly)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is not mine. I don't think I used anything else that isn't mine besides Harry Potter stuff, but if you recognize it it probably isn't mine. 


	14. Ginny Sept 15

Dear Diary,  
  
I was insane to ever agree to help that snot faced ferret with Spanish. Arg. He's such an ass. Here's how our first Spanish lesson went.  
  
I'm already sitting in the DADA room talking to Harry when he comes up behind me.  
  
"Ginny. I thought that you were going to help me with my Spanish, not talk to Potter." He was talking in such a whiney voice that I chose to ignore him and finish my conversation with Harry. Which wasn't the greatest idea in the world. "GINNY!"  
  
"WHAT!'  
  
"I need help with my Spanish."  
  
'I want to finish my conversation with Harry."  
  
"Er...Why don't we just talk a bit later Gin. I would hate for Malfoy to like burst a vein or something." Harry told me.  
  
"Harry. I refuse to let this slimy, needy ferret run when I talk to you just because he needs help with his Spanish. Speaking of which..." I turned to face Malfoy, "Why do you even need help with Spanish? Isn't that totally random? It's just like 'I need to learn Spanish'? Why do you want to learn Spanish?"  
  
"Er...well...my mother wants me to learn Spanish." Isn't that sweet in a creepy type of way? He's doing it for his mother. Okay, on the count of three. One, two, three. 'awwwwwwwwwwww'.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Fine then. Let's get started. I created a nice little quiz here. You have fifteen minutes." Do you know what he got on it? I graded it quickly so he would know what he would have to do. It was a really easy quiz. You just had to look at the words in Spanish and write down their meaning. He failed. I think he got five of them right. Out of _thirty_. Harry took it too. He got seven right. It's really shocking that the two of them managed to become teachers. So what if one is going to defeat Voldemort and the other grew up with a father obsessed with the Dark Arts? They're too moronic to be teachers. They can't even get along! They're supposed to be working together not fighting constantly. It's things like that that makes you wonder just how sane Dumbledore is.  
  
I'm gonna take a slight break now because it's the second Hogsmeade weekend and I'm making Malfoy come with us. Tata.

* * *

Hi. I'm back. Harry's in his room. Malfoy's in the hospital wing and he won't be able to teach tomorrow. Remind me to send Gred and Forge a thank you note. Nothing _that_ bad happened to him. They just tested some of their newest products on him. It was a mix between the ton tongue toffees and the canary creams so you wound up with a really really big canary. However, before they gave him that he received a rather large assortment of different treats that changed between animals and sounds that he would make every so often. Like he turned into a cheeping lion, and a barking bird and so many different things. Funny funny stuff. Okay. Well I have another tutoring session with Malfoy tomorrow and it's getting kinda late so I'm heading out. Adios.  
  
_** GMW**_

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Hi everyone. Sorry it took so long for this to get up. I know I said Wednesday, but my sisters and I fought to much on the way home from Boston so my mother took away our computer usage until today. The good news is that as of my last update I had been writing this story for one month and got thirteen chapters up. That's pretty good. Just out of curiosity, does anyone else ever have the issue that this QuickEdit thing doesn't work all the time or just me. I can't get the bold to show up and things to be spaced correctly sometimes and it's because it goes to the preview page but the QuickEdit part isn't there. Please review!

**easilyamused:** Christmas should be interesting. If you have any ideas for pranks to get played on our adorable ferret just let me know. Please. Otherwise I might not be able to think of anything. Thanks for reviewing.

**DanielLover00:** Thank you very much for reading and reviewing.

**volly118:** Thank you very much for reading and reviewing.

_DISCLAIMER:_ It's not mine. It's all belongs to J.K. Rowling.


	15. Draco Sept 16

Ugh. I think I'm dying. Do you know how painful it is to have a tongue hanging out of your mouth? A really, really big tongue? It's even more painful when you have a beak cause you're a canary! A fricking canary. The worst part is (I'm fine with pain, I can deal with pain, but humiliation?) Ginny saw me. Other students did too, but I have to see her more than any of them. AND I have to go to her house for Christmas! Actually, I'm kind of looking forward to going to her house for Christmas. I never had a family oriented Christmas at home. It was just the house elves giving me presents that they bought for me from my parents. I'm sure it won't be like that at Ginny's because 1) they don't have house elves, and 2) her parents actually care. The only thing I'm worried about are her older brothers. She has six of them. Okay, let me think for a second. She told me to memorize them before I came over for Christmas and gave me a list about each of them. So, here we go:  
  
First is Bob? No....I think his name is actually Bill. He works at Gringotts. I don't remember what exactly he does. He married Fleur (she's my cousin. I remember the invitation for the wedding. My parents decided we couldn't go because she was marrying a blood traitor). They had two kids (who I've snuck out to see while Bill is at work), Kat and Damien. Such cute little devils.  
  
C.....ARG! I can't remember his name! He sounds the coolest out of them all. Ginny said he was her favorite brother and he works with DRAGONS!!!!! I love dragons. She also said that he was really open-minded and wouldn't care about the family that I came from. He was the Gryff seeker when he was in school. Everyone says that he was really really good.  
  
Next is the Headboy. I remember him from when I was younger at Hogwarts. He was really bossy, and strict, and obsessed with the rules, and cauldron bottoms. I don't know why I remember that.  
  
Now the evil, demonic twins that I met yesterday at Hogsmea

* * *

Terribly sorry about that. I had forgotten that I had a tutoring session that I had forgotten about and Ginny had just walked in the door. So, back to my list.  
  
The evil, demonic twins from Hogsmeade that have the joke shop. They're actually pretty funny, just as long as they don't only play tricks on you. Fred and George.  
  
Next is her annoying prat of a brother, Ron. He's going to be pissed that I'm coming home...er...to his house for Christmas. Maybe I should ask Gin to talk to him ahead of time. Of course, she'll probably would find it hilarious if he decked me for walking in his house, so she probably wouldn't tell him. Wonderful.  
  
I have to go now because I'm tired and Madam Pomfrey is fussing about, and I don't want her to see this piece of paper. No one can see it. It has to burn. Goodbye.  
  
_** DAM**_

****

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Hi everyone. Sorry that this is so, well, short and bad, for lack of a better term. It's also going to be the last chapter you get for a while. I'm going on vacation tomorrow and I'll be gone for about two weeks. The next time you should look for a chapter should be around the seventeenth of August. Really sorry, but the place we're going to (my grandparents house in maine. they normally live here) has no computer, no tv, no nothing. We just got a washer for it last year. Plus, it's like a 14 hour drive to get there and I have to wake up at 3:30 in the morning so we can leave by 4:00. Grrr. Okay, so enough venting. Sorry. Please review! tata :)

**Felton118:** you changed your name! I like it. cute. I'm glad that you like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**akuweaselgirl:** I'm really glad that you thought it was funny. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Ashen:** Don't worry, you didn't hurt my feelings at all. Ginny chapters are the hardest for me to write, so I'm not putting full effort in them, which may be why they're so boring. I just kinda feel like they have to be there some times. I'll try to do more Draco/Harry chapters. Speaking of which, there was a Draco chapter! YAY! (right?) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**easilyamused:** the next chapter was NOT the Christmas chapter, and since I'll be gone for two weeks, you have tons and tons of time to think of fun filled pranks! I'd really appreciate it if you could, i'm really bad at that type of stuff. It would be interesting if he had to stay with the twins, or in their room. I was just planning on sticking him on the couch, or something, but now I have another idea. Wahoo! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

_DISCLAIMER:_ If you recognize it, it ain't mine.


	16. Harry Sept 20

DAN! I haven't written in a while. Sorry. I've been rather busy, teaching and going to Hogsmeade with Gin and Malfoy, and doing other stuff. You know. "Stuff." I'm going out with Parvati Patil. She forgave me for the Yule Ball incident and doesn't completely despise me anymore. YAY! Anyway, I've been talking with Malfoy a bit and he keeps on making these little slip-ups while he talks that he will deny afterward. Like the other day, it was my first date with Parvati and I had no idea what to wear, so I went to ask him for help. I should really stop calling him Malfoy. Were becoming almost friends. Well, I asked him for help picking out some Muggle clothing (I took Parvati to a muggle place in London) and it turned out that he was getting ready for a date too. He said it was with Millicent Bulstrode, a Slytherin from our year. He asked my opinion on his clothes. He decided to take her to a muggle place too, to get Millicent to dump him.

"So Potter, do you think that Ginny would like these clothes?"

"Did you just ask me if Ginny, as in Ginny Weasley, would like your outfit?"

"No. I asked if Pansy would."

"You're going on a date with Millicent Bulstrode. You just spent the last fifteen minutes complaining about it while you got dressed."

"Your point being...?"

"You don't give a shit if either Pansy or Millicent like your clothes. You want to know if Ginny likes your clothes. Just like you wanted to know if Ginny, not your Mum, would like your cologne and if Ginny, not your current date, would like your hairstyle. You think she's gorgeous, you want to kiss her...You want to hug her...You want to love her...You want to hug her...You want to smooch her"

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"What the bloody hell are you two shouting about. I could hear you in the hallway! Sorry to just burst in here Harry, but you must not have heard me knock." That was Ginny coming in.

"Hey Gin. Don't worry about it."

"Ginny."

"Harry, Professor." She said, giving Malfoy a strange look for calling her by her first name. You know the type of look. It's the 'I really want to know what the hell your thinking, but I'm too polite to ask.' look. Ginny's got it down pat. Actually, Ginny has a lot of her looks down pat. You can have a meaningful conversation with that girl where you talk and she just looks.

"We were just finishing getting dressed for our dates tonight."

"Oh, really?" she said, stepping up to Malfoys closet (we were in his room, I had just brought along a few things to wear) "Who are you guys going with?"

"Er...I'm going with Millicent Bulstrode and he's going with Parvati Patil."

"Wasn't Millicent the rather large girl who had a figure like a box?"

"Yeah."

"She was a Slytherin, right?" she asked. At our nods she continued. "Why are you wearing muggle clothes? Wasn't she all like 'I'm a Slytherin. All muggles are foul and should die'?"

"Exactly."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"I want her to dump me. My father made me go out with her and I don't want to, so I figure if she dumps me I won't get in trouble."

"Ah." She said holding up two shirts for him to wear. "That shirt doesn't match you pants. Do you like the blue one or the green one better?" she asked, passing the shirts off to me and going over to get him to remove the brown shirt.

"Green." He said, flushing (as much as a Malfoy can) at her nearness and his half-nakedness.

"Always a Slytherin." She said, smiling. Once he put the shirt on she made him tuck it in and asked if he was wearing a tie or not.

"I will."

"Okay." She said going over to his closet and grabbing a tie out of it. Standing in front of him, she motioned him to sit down so she could tie it.

"I do know how to tie my own tie."

"But would it look perfect if you did?"

"Er...no."

"Didn't think so. Okay, Harry, what did you need help with?"

"I can't decide what tie and what shoes to wear!"

"These and this." She said. (Parvati really liked the way I looked, so I guess Gin's a pretty good fashiony person.) She tied my tie too.

Next she dragged us down to the kitchens to find flowers to bring our dates. Apparently Winky is obsessed with flowers and it helped her to take her mind away from being dismissed. I picked out a lovely pale pink rose (admiration) and Malfoy got a yellow carnation (rejection).

My date with Parvati went really well and we're going out again soon. Malfoy's date went really well (in his mind, anyway) and Millicent dumped him. He told me the good news and then told Ginny at his next Spanish tutoring session.

Sorry Dan, but I'm going to stop writing now. I'm really tired and have to get up early tomorrow for Ginny's class.

_**HJP**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _**hi all. sorry it's a bit later than i said it would be but wouldn't let me log in. so, i'm back, vacation sucked, i finally have a computer, yay. school starts soon and i have tennis practice so the updates may be farther between. sorry. anyway, the spot when harry says to malfoy 'you think she's...' is from miss congeniality. (i have no clue if i spelled that right and am to lazy to look. :P) so yeah. please all read and review. thanks. adios.

_**extra note/request:** easilyamused sent me some excellent christmas prank ideas (thanks) and i would love to see what other ideas that people have are. if there is something that you would like to see happen to draco at christmas let me know in a review and i may use your idea. thanks!_

**Ashen:** aw shucks. thanks. i'm really glad that you liked my chapter. i'm sorry that you had to stay in a trailer with french people that didn't understand what you were saying. :( ANYWAY: here's (actually there's) a harry chapter. see? i'm granting wishes! just call me genie. tehe. well, thanks for reading and reviewing. p.s. what type of hat do you have? is it pretty? can i have it? jk.

**Dorthey Star:** thanks for the aww. i hope you're having a blast in school. i still have two more weeks of freedom. haha. you must get out earlier, though. we don't finish up till the end of june. of course i want to get some d/g action in during the break. they're getting closer. draco likes gin and harry is starting to realize it. wahoo. well, thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing.

**DanielLover00:** i'm really glad that you like the story. hope that you have fun in maine! thank you for reading and reviewing.

**easilyamused:** thank you much for the brillant ideas! i'll be sure to use at least some of them (it depends on whether or not other people have ideas as well). the prank ideas are quite good. i really like the bunny slipper one. that one will most certianly be used. thanks for reading and reviewing.

**_DISCLAIMER:_** i own nothing.


	17. Draco Sept 23

Dear random scrap of paper that shall burn (unlike other pieces of paper that should burn but that I would get in trouble for burning):

I considered writing this on the back of some first year's essay. They (all of their essays) deserve to burn. I never realized until I started teaching how pointless it is to give first years essays. I mean, they have limited vocabularies, know nothing about the topic that they were researching, and completely butcher the English language. Also, you can barely read half of them! The first years all have awful writing. I'm getting fed up with it and am only in the first month of school. There are like nine more months of reading crap essays to go. I feel kinda bad for the teachers who had to read my year's essays. And Ginny's year. There are a bunch of dunderheads in those two years. I bet, our of all those students that only mine, Granger's, and Ginny's essays were good essays. Wait. I just wrote that Ginny's were probably good.

{runs around the room screaming, completely unaware that there is a class in his room taking a test.}

Potter just made me stop running around. He says that the little childern don't deserve to have their testing disturbed. Damn children. They can deal with a little background noise when they take tests. The other bad thing about this is that now Potter will want to know why I ran around screaming. Why did I run around screaming? Oh. Yeah. Damn Weasley girl won't get out of my head. But, that is explainable. Think about it. She's annoying, she's blackmailing me (kind of), she's beautiful, she's smart, she's resourceful, she's good with fashion...I did **_not _**just write all of that. Damn Weasley girl.

Crap. The stupid bell that lets the children out of class just rang. Now all of the ickle kiddies are giving me funny looks. Ooo, a pretty voice just interrupted my writing. I will write our conversation:

"Professor?" (That was the pretty voice)

"Yes?" (Holy crap, it's Ginny!)

"Er, I was just wondering if you were all right." (She cares about me! She cares about me!)

"Yes, yes. I'm quite fine." (Like I would have said anything else. Maybe I should have said something else. Maybe if there was something wrong she would give me a hug to try to comfort me. Hmmmm.)

"I was just wondering, because you were running around the room. Screaming. What's written on that paper that made you so upset anyway?" (Here she reached for the paper.)

"My paper. Mine, mine mine. You no touchy." (That probably wasn't the best thing in the world to say.)

"Er...right. Have a nice day." (Have a nice day? Who the hell says 'have a nice day' at the end of a conversation?)

"Have a nice day too." (Okay, evidently I do.)

Two minutes later another voice interrupts my writing.

"Draco?"

"Harry?"

"What the hell were you doing?"

"I was running around the room, screaming. Why?"

"Actually, that's what I was going to ask you. Why were you running around the room screaming?"

"Er...can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Cause you'll balb."

"What if I promised not to tell anybody."

"You really promise not to tell ANYONE?"

"Yup."

"Not even Ginny?"

"I just said that I wouldn't."

"Okay, I ran around screaming because of something I wrote."

"What was it that you wrote?"

"That I thought that Ginny {here I paused to consult my earlier observations} that she's beautiful, she's smart, she's resourceful, she's good with fashion."

"So you ran around screaming?"

"Yeah." {here I gave Potter a 'duh are you stupid look'. I've been picking the different looks up from Ginny. I swear, you could have a whole conversation with her where you talk and she just looks}

"Well, that's nothing to run around screaming about. It just sounds like you've got a crush."

"A crush."

"A crush."

"Who has a crush?" Ginny came back into the classroom. "Sorry, I forgot my quill. So, who has a crush? And on who?"

"Malfoy has a crush!" Damn Potter.

"Oooo. On who?" I glared at Potter.

"Er.....Granger!" I shouted out the first female name that came to my mind. I don't think she bought it.

"You have a crush on Hermione? A girl you despised through all of school, a girl you called mudblood, a girl who you haven't seen since last June?"

"Er.....yes?"

"Right." She didn't sound sarcastic when she said that. It was something else. Maybe, disappointment? Probably not. "Well, here's my quill. I'll see you both later."

"Bye Ginbug."

"Harry, don't call me Ginbug."

"Bye Ginny!" {that was me}

"Professor." She said giving me a funny look.

So after that enjoyable conversation with Weasley and Potter I did the only thing that I could do. I got smashed. And then I broke into Gryffindor tower and professed my love for Ginny. Who was still awake at the time and (very kindly) brought me down to my room. It really was nice of her because the whole way down I was leaning on her and I just kept on saying 'Ginny, I love ya.' in this slurred voice. Hopefully she won't think anything of it because, she sent me an owl returning one of my shoes and saying this, I also told a house elf, a painting of a unicorn, two statues, the great hall, a table, Harry, and a picture of Snape that I loved them. And, when seeing a painting of a snake (the painting that guards my room) instead of professing my love, or opening it up, I ran behind her screaming saying 'Don't let it get me! Don't let it get me!' So, now the girl I like thinks I like Hermione Granger, saw me drunk (twice) and witnessed all of the above stuff. Yeah...maybe she won't care and she'll start to like me too! {rereads what is written above} Yep, I'm screwed.

**_DAM_**

_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_ hehe. sorry it took so long for me to update. anyway, i hope you all like this lovely draco chapter. please read and review!

**Dorthey Star:** as much as I love sugar (SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR) can I have the Draco on top? tehe. Well, I'm glad that you liked the Harry chapter and there {points upward} is a Draco chapter that I hope you enjoyed. I'm so glad that you're having fun in school. Well, thanks for reading and reviewing!

**xnishax08:** Eh, it's quite all right. I'm just glad that your computer's letting you review again. YAY! I'm sorry that you're not a fan of your Texas weather at the moment. :( Well, thanks for reading and reviewing!

**blufiresprite:** YAY! I'm so glad that you like my little story. sorry, no entry om a spanish session today, but there's drunk, confused Draco instead! Thank you very much for the idea of using that as a chapter. It'll probably come along eventually. I'm not sure if they'll be 'together' before Christmas, but if they aren't it'll probably happen during the Christmas visit. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**SeraphStar:** Thank you for the YAY. I'm glad that you like the realistic way in which I write. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Ashen:** Thank you very much for the suggestion for the Christmas chapter. And thank you for the hat. It's pretty. :) Anyway, there's another Draco chapter for your enjoyment (hopefully) You weren't the only one who asked for a Draco chapter and they're just so much fun to write that I was like 'why not?' Well, hope you liked it and thank you for reading and reviewing.

**easilyamused:** Pshaw. It doesn't matter if it's late. my update is late too. I'm sorry that you have school and stuff. :( I'm really glad that you like the story and such. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

_DISCLAIMER:_ not mine.


	18. Ginny and Harry Sept 29

Dear Diary,

Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've just been really busy, burying my self in school work and such. My teachers have been loading the work on, with tests, essays, and a lot of homework. Also, Professor Malfoy has started acting really strange around me lately. I don't know if he thinks that I think that he's a wacko because of the running around screaming thing or the liking Hermione thing or the totally smashed professing his love to many things including myself or something, cause I don't. Okay, maybe just a bit, but only because of the running around screaming thing. My brother likes Hermione! I mean, if anything I think that she's insane for liking him back. Who would like Ron?

Anyhow, I've been hearing some really creepy feelings about Professor Malfoy. Like, I used to feel disgust whenever I was around him or dislike but now I've started to feel like kinda warm and fluffy inside. I think I might like him. How strange would it be to like one of your professors? I suppose it would be weirder if the professor that you liked was a lot older than you, not just one year. What if someone had a crush on Snape? Ewwwwwwwwwwwww. Seriously, how incredibly disgusting would that be? Actually factually, I think that Hermione used to have a crush on Snape. Mental note to self: ask her about it the next time you see her. Which will be at Christmas. Hopefully Ron will have told her that he's in love with her by then and then I can bring up Snape and P. Malfoy will be there. Happy happy holidays, to me.

I think I'll talk to Harry about the whole warm fuzzy feelings thing and see what he has to say. If he tries to make fun of me, I'll kill him.

So, ending on that happy note, tata.

_**GMW**_

* * *

DAN!! 

Dan's the man! WAHOO! Sorry, strange mood. Good strange. Ginbug just came to talk to me about certain feelings she's been having for a certain someone. It's a crush on Malfoy!! WAHOO! Don't worry Dan, I completely understand if you didn't get it. At first I thought it was hatred towards Derek Flint. When I said that she glared at me and announced: 'Although my feelings for that evil bastard haven't changed I don't spend my life dwelling on it. I do have other feelings towards other people, I'll have you know.' Then I told her that she should just tell me before the feelings that she had towards a person was hatred towards me.

So, then she admitted (after I pried a bit) that she was having, I believe she said, 'warm fuzzy feelings when I'm around him, not hatred, or disgust, or anything like that.' I told her that she has a crush on him and she was shocked! How dense are the Weasleys? I had guessed that they liked each other forever ago! A really short forever, but still forever. And everyone knew about Ron and Hermione before they did. Anyway, I now have a goal that I need to accomplish for Christmas. Or before. Setting them up. They like each other so it's the next logical step. Good luck to me. I'm gonna die. (stupid fricking Weasley twins) Goodbye.

_**HJP**_

**_DISCLAIMER: _**Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but my computer isn't really working at all, and school just started. Homework sucks. So, expect me to not update a lot. I really am sorry about that. Anyway...if anyone's in the mood to read a really crappy DG one shot, check out mine! It's called 'Twas the night before' so go right ahead. But once again, I warn you it does stink...at least in my opinion. And chances are I'm right. So, yeah.

**Stella7:** I'm glad that you thought that Draco was funny. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**easilyamused:** Yes, you did review somewhat sooner, but my update was a lot later. I'm glad that you think that Draco is funny when drunk. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Ashen: **Tehehe. The beginning of your review reminded me of the movie Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory where Willie Wonka says something backwards and then goes 'Strike that. Reverse it.' Good movie. Was your cherry lollypop good? I hope so. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Dorthey Star: **It's okay that that's all you could write. Esp. with such true statement. Tehe. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**_DISCLAIMER:_** None of it's mine.


	19. Ginny October 3

Hi everyone. I'm so so so sorry. I'm probably not going to get another chapter up for a really long time. My computer's broken (I'm at my cousin's) and my Dad has been screwing around with it for so long. I've been trying to get him to call like a computer technician or something, but he won't. I know how disappointing it think that you're getting a chapter and just get some lousy note from the stupid author, and I'm sorry. I'm not like deserting this or anything, but it'll be a while. If you want to, leave your e-mail address in your review, (I'd do it over again even if you've already left it), and I'll e-mail you to let you know when I get another chapter up. You're other option is to do the author's alerts or copy this link somewhere. Terribly sorry that I haven't gotten anything up besides this.

Kitkat159

* * *

Okay, really quick diary entry:

Dear Diary,

Okay, so, last time I wrote it seemed like a really good idea to tell Harry that I liked Malfoy, but now I'm really not so sure. I think that it probably wasn't the best idea. What if he tells someone? Like all of my family would know then. God dammit. I really shouldn't have told him. Anyway, I think that something's up with Malfoy because he's acting really weird in class. Some of my younger friends said that he was fine there, so it's apparently just my class. I wonder what's up with him. Hmmm. To tired to think about it now. Off to bed. Goodnight!

GMW

* * *

Hi again. I just wanted to say thanks bunches to the three (I think) people who reviewed the last chapter. I'll put up the thank yous with the next chapter.

Disclaimer: not mine


	20. Draco October 9

I am in deep shit. Some people may say that and not really mean it, but whoo boy. I am in deep shit. Apparently some people (really nice and pretty people coughGinnycough who actually ask me how I'm doing unlike some people coughPottercough) have been noticing that I act differently in some of my classes, like my Gryff/Slyth 7th year DADA class. Like nervous or something. Now, I know why I'm acting the way I am and Potter knows why I'm acting the way I am, but no one else does or can. Ever. _Unless_ she feels the same way that I do, in which case I'd be overjoyed for everyone in the world to know, 'cause we'd be married or something. That'd be nice. goes off into a daydream about being married to Ginny Okay, I'm back. Sorry. Anyway, I think I want to ask her out. But I can't. She's a student. I'm a teacher. It doesn't work. I'll be back in a few minutes. Dumbledore has an announcement or two to make.

HOLY SHIT! There's going to be a YULE BALL! A masked one. Cool. It sounds like fun, don't ya think? I do. I might do something sneaky and try to dance with Ginny a couple of times. Sounds like fun, don't ya think? I do. Dopey smile appears on face

Hey! Ow, that really hurt. Potter just poked me (with his fricking fork. It really hurts) that some of the students (including Ginny) are staring at me like I've gone insane. Oh well. I don't care 'cause I have a plan to dance with Ginny.

_**DAM**_

* * *

_DISCLAIMER:_ Not mine.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Hi everyone. OMG I am so sosososo sorry. I know this took forever t get up and I know it's really short and bad and stuff and I'm very sorry. My computer just got fixed, but it's working! YAY! So, I hope you all like it. Please read and review!

**xnishax08:** Sorry I took forever. I hope that you're not behind in your class anymore, and believe me I totally understand about the hw thing. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Stella7:** I'm so glad that you like Harry in this one! Sorry I took so long to update, but thanks fore reading and reviewing!

**easilyamused:** You reviewed both chapters! Thanks! Sorry I took forever to get this up. I know that this chapter is really really really short (but slightly longer than the last one. tehe) and sorry about that. Hopefully I'll get another one up soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Dorthey Star:** Having a broken computer does suck, but hopefully it's working again and won't break. Knock on wood! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Ashen:** Poor baby. I'm so sorry you were grounded. No fun. Thanks for the lolly. Of course I'll forgive you! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	21. Harry and Ginny October 19

DANNY BOY!!!! Did you know that that's a song?

O Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling  
From glen to glen and down the mountainside  
The summer's gone and all the roses falling  
'Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide.

But come ye back when summer's in the meadow  
Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow  
'Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow  
O Danny boy, O Danny boy, I love you so.

But if ye come and all the flowers are dying  
If I am dead, as dead I well may be,  
You'll come and find the place where I am lying  
And kneel and say an Ave there for me.

And I shall hear, though soft, your tread above me  
And all my grave shall warmer, sweeter be  
For you will bend and tell me that you love me  
And I will sleep in peace until you come to me.

Wow. Great song. So, anyway, I think that this Yule Ball that's coming up will be a superb way to get them together. Also, there's supposed to be a karaoke contest of some sort. Maybe I can dare them to sing a lovey-dovey song together. Hmmmmmm. Or blackmail them, whatever would work best. Well, now I'm all excited and such. Cool.

So, you know, it's almost Halloween. Usually I carve pumpkins with Ginny about a week before the 31st. Maybe I'll invite Malfoy to join us this time. Do you think that Ginny would let me? I do. yawn Man oh man am I tired. And I still have to prepare for tomorrows lessons. No, wait…looks at calendar…tomorrow is Malfoy's day. YAY!

So, nothing overly exciting has happened to me since I last wrote. Anything to you? Well, you got lost for a little bit, but you're okay now, eh? Oh, yeah, forgot to tell you. I got another date with Parvati. Really excited about that. I'm considering bringing her to meet Ginny because I don't really have anyone else for her to meet. Except Malfoy. flash of brilliance, light bulb over his head and everything MALFOY AND GINNY CAN GO ON A DOUBLE DATE WITH ME AND PARVATI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BRILLANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BRILLANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

happy dance, happy dance

I'm going to go and owl Ginny right now. Gotta go!

HJP

* * *

Dear Diary,

Harry just sent me an owl. Apparently, I'm going to be going on a double date with Harry and Parvati with Draco. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't thrilled. I'm also going to carve pumpkins with Draco and Harry. All in all this is looking like a wonderful end of the year. I get to go on a date with him, carve pumpkins with him, spend Christmas with him, and see him every day because he's my teacher. This is cool. Anyway, terribly sorry that I haven't written in forever and that I have to go now, but I have a major Care of Magical Creatures test tomorrow. Adios!

GMW

* * *

_DISCLAIMER:_ none of it's mine. shocker, eh?

_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_ yo dudes. Terribly sorry that it took so long. I was on thanksgivingvaca in Chicago for a wedding and wasn't able to work from there. Then upon my return home, my sister got me sick so,once again, I couldn't work. so, on to my thank yous:

**Ashen:** I'm glad that you feel special. Why wouldn't I have forgiven you? I'm a very forgiving person. nods yes I am. so, you def. made it up by reading/reviewing so quickly. Thanks bunches!

**xnishax08**: Thanks for boosting my spirits. I'm glad that you like my story. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Dorthey Star:** I'm glad that I was able to make your day less stressful. sorry I didn't get this chapter up as fast as I'm sure you all would have liked.

**Immortal-Dark-Butterfly**: I'm oh so glad that you like it! I'm sorry I didn't update that quickly. Please review again! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	22. Draco October 21

Dear random piece of paper that I'll burn soon.

Hey, what if I didn't burn you? What if I started keeping you as a documentation of my eventual getting Ginnyness? Would that work? And then my kids could read it and they'd be reading this right now and never mind. I forgot for a second that I normally sound like a total lunatic when I talk. I really don't want my future children with cute little red heads reading this. So, I'm going on a double date soon with Ginny, Harry and that Patil girl that he's been seeing. I'm excited, but will probably act like a total ass the whole night, because that's who I am. And I get to carve pumpkins with Ginny and Harry. And I have to go to Christmas at the Weasley's. I wonder if Ginny's told anyone about that yet? Hmmmm. It'd actually be kind of interesting to just show up at their house and surprise the shit out of all of them. Hey, what do you do when you carve pumpkins? Do you like pulverize them or something? Carve them open so you can eat them? I don't think I like the way raw pumpkins taste. But I'm not really sure 'cause I don't think I've ever had one. I wonder what they'll taste like. I think I'll ask Potter.

He he he. Well I feel stupid. I just got Potter's owl back and apparently there are always carved pumpkins at the Halloween feast, but more people call them Jack 'O Laterns. I know what those are. He also said that muggle children carve them for when they go trick or treating. And, joy of joys, the double date with Ginny is next weekend and we're going somewhere muggle, so I don't know what to wear or anything. I hope that Potter or Ginny will help me again. I can't wait till all of this happens. It's coming up soon, and I still have to teach. Shoot me now. Well have fun burning!

_DAM_

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ None of it's mine, I promise.

_Author's Notes:_ So, wow, do I feel guilty. I haven't updated in like 6ish months, my life has just been really hectic. My great-grandmother died in mid December, which was hard, because I was really close to her. Then our computer broke, like really broke and the 7 chapters I had saved were deleted, and _then_ I got mono and was exhausted for so long. Then I had finals and then I got a job and now I've finally updated. I know I'm a horrible person and I hope some of my readers from before will continue to read, as well as some new ones, with my promise that I will update regularly, and I'll admit upfront here that they'll be short chapters. I just can't do longer ones, so this is the length. Anyway, I'm really sorry. However, good news, the 6th book is coming out soon!

Sammy

**Ashen:** Thank you so much for reviewing so quickly and wishing me well. Your reviews always are fun to get and read. I apologize for taking so long to update and everything. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Easilyamused:** Well, I didn't exactly update it soon, but I did update! I hope you'll still read and review and I'm sorry for taking so long. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Dorthey Star:** I'm so glad you reviewed and I really appreciate your continued support throughout the story. Sorry I took so long. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
